Consumer products, such as electronic devices, have been marked with different information for many years. For example, it is common for electronic devices to be marked with a serial number, model number, copyright information and the like. Conventionally, such marking is done with an ink printing or stamping process. Although conventional ink printing and stamping is useful for many situations, such techniques can be inadequate in the case of handheld electronic devices. Ink printing and stamping may not be very durable for handheld devices. Further, the small form factor of handheld electronic devices, such as mobile phones, portable media players and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), requires that the marking be very small. In order for such small marking to be legible, the marking must be accurately and precisely formed. Unfortunately, however, conventional techniques are not able to offer sufficient accuracy and precision. Thus, there is a need for improved techniques to mark products.